1. Technical Field
The present invention relates a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
It is well known that a wiring substrate is firmly fixed with a semiconductor chip via a resin layer. In such case, removing a wiring substrate from semiconductor chip is prevented by a resin layer so as to improve reliability of a semiconductor device.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-233463 is an example of related art.